


Pink #2

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [11]
Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Каэдэ — точная копия некогда погибшей Люси. Но для чего её создали? И почему она должна быть чьей-то копией?— Опять ненастная погода…Нехорошо. За мной… — В чём дело?— Дождь собирается. *И дождьПошёл* — Быстрее. — Подожди…— Не отставай. — Гляди… — Я вижу.— Трава… шевелится! Повсюду!!НОГА! МЕНЯ СХВАТИЛИ!!
Series: Супер Игра [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Розоволосая

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 5.5
> 
> Читать лучше с Главы 2, а не 1, если незнакомы с другими эпизодами.
> 
> Девушке теперь 18 лет.  
> Почему Каэдэ?  
> Потому что в игре уже есть персонаж с именем Люси.

НОЧЬ. ПЛЯЖ

И г р о к

«Кто там? Какая-то девчонка…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Розоволосая.

И г р о к

«Она…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Рогатая.

И г р о к

«…совсем нагая».

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Да что ты!

И г р о к

«А…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Слепой…

И г р о к

«На ней…»

(белые ленты)

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Её любимая одежда!

И г р о к

«Как откровенно».

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Не зевай!  
Она идёт к тебе… Она  
Уже стоит перед тобой!

И г р о к

«Чего уставилась?»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Ты бесишь  
Её.

И г р о к

«Я тоже злюсь…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

А ей  
Не страшно!

И г р о к

«Смелая? Сейчас  
Ты ИСПУГАЕШЬСЯ!»

(стал монстром)

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Вот видишь.  
Ей всё равно.

И г р о к

(снова стал человеком)

Уйди с дороги.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Куда собрался?

И г р о к

«Что?! Она…»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Поставила тебя на место.

И г р о к

«Телекинез!» Кто ты такая?

Р о з о в о л о с а я  
?!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Прощайся с жизнью…

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Уничтожу.

  
В ДОМЕ

И г р о к

(целый и невредимый)

«Где я? Чей это дом? Она!!!  
Подумать только! Спит! Какая  
Наивная… Тебе конец.  
**Тебе конец…**

(тянет к ней руку)

Попалась!!

(схватил за плечо)

Спит…

(оставил в покое)

Ну ладно, я не нападаю  
На спящих… Ладно! Но потом  
Я покажу тебе… Как только  
Проснёшься — сразу нападу!  
…Очаровательна.

(позже)

Проснулась.  
Я слушаю».

Р о з о в о л о с а я  
. . .

И г р о к

«Итак?»

Р о з о в о л о с а я  
. . .

И г р о к

«О боже…  
Скажи, зачем ты притащила  
Меня в свой дом?! Молчит… И тоже  
Уселась у стены. Отлично.»

Послушай… «Эй, куда пошла?!  
На улицу? Давай. Что там?  
Луга, леса, озера, горы…»

Любуешься. Красиво. Слушай…

«Опять ушла… Вернулась в дом».

(пошёл за ней)

Скажи, пожалуйста…

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Ты даже  
Не помнишь, как меня зовут?

И г р о к

Не помню.

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Вот.

И г р о к

Лекарство?

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Да.  
Прими.

И г р о к

Зачем?

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Оно вернёт  
Воспоминания.

И г р о к

Не надо.

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Что ты сказал?

И г р о к

Так будет лучше!  
Я не хочу…

Р о з о в о л о с а я

Ты должен помнить!  
Ты должен знать.

И г р о к

Ну так и быть…

(принял лекарство)

**Я начинаю вспоминать…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: В оригинале она такая жестокая… А здесь…  
> Почему?
> 
> О: Потому что неканоничная. Над каноничной, как мы с вами помним, всю жизнь издевались; в обществе человеческих уродов она была изгоем. Здесь же над ней пока никто не издевался. Она просто пробудилась (в след. главе) и... всё.
> 
> — А как же Голос/Зов ДНК?!
> 
> — Ну она же отнюдь не настоящий диклониус. Впрочем, я не сказал, что его нет…
> 
> В: Может ли она распространять вирус диклониусов?
> 
> О: Нет.  
> Т. к. люди в Арене не способны к размножению.
> 
> В: Во вселенной фанфика присутствуют ксеноморфы. Что будет…
> 
> О: Если её заразят зародышем этих тварей, то на свет, разумеется, появится особая разновидность чужих.  
> Существо, предположительно, будет отличаться тёмно-фиолетовой окраской, двумя выростами на голове (рогами), а также дополнительными четырьмя хвостами (векторами). Возможно, что вне зависимости от лицехвата появится грудолом королевы (Каэдэ — королева диклониусов, способная, в отличие от простых диклониусов (сильпелитов), к воспроизведению потомства (не в Арене)).  
> У полностью сформировавшейся королевы векторов будет ещё больше, а их зона поражения ещё дальше.
> 
> — М.  
> Значит, ксеноморфам можно размножаться, а диклониусам — нет…
> 
> — Ага.


	2. Розоволосая

Часть 2

  
ФЛЕШБЭК  
МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

  
Р а с с к а з ч и к

Итак, убийца пробудилась…  
И думала она сейчас:

К а э д э

«Что происходит?! Где я?! _…Кто я?_  
Не помню ничего. Как будто…  
А это кто ещё такой?  
Вдруг он опасен?! Вдруг!..»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И только  
Пустила векторы свои  
Розоволосая, как рядом  
С её прелестной головой  
Сверкнула молния… И гром  
Тогда раздался!

К а э д э

«Что за чёрт?!  
Оружие?! Так это он  
Сейчас в меня из этой штуки  
Пальнул?! Он выхватил её  
Из ниоткуда… Как?!?»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И снова  
Сверкнула молния… И вновь  
Раздался гром!

К а э д э

«Опять промазал…  
Беги. Куда-нибудь. Скорее!  
О нет! Куда я забежала?!  
Ловушка! Камера! Закрылась…  
Стекло? Попробую разбить.  
Так, ладно… Как же… Появились!  
Мои… особенные руки.  
Не разбивается! Подонок…  
Чего уставился? Козёл…  
Боишься выпустить меня?  
Я разорву тебя на части,  
Как только выберусь отсюда…  
Сейчас. Гляди…»

И г р о к

Угомонись.  
Спокойно! Слышишь? Вот… Давай  
Поговорим.

К а э д э

«Поговорим?!  
Пошёл ты!»

И г р о к

Выслушай меня!

К а э д э

«Я буду слушать только крики  
Твоей агонии, урод…»

И г р о к

Я вынужден пойти на меры…

К а э д э

«Что он задумал? Для чего  
Он жмёт на кнопки? Что за шум?  
Шумит внутри… Ай, голова!  
Как заболела… Что он сделал?  
Перед глазами всё плывёт…  
Какая боль… Я умираю…  
Я… умираю. Будь ты проклят…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Когда происходят события флешбэка?
> 
> О: До того, как Вадригар призвал Игрока в Нулевое Звено (Эпизод 1).
> 
> В: Сколько у неё векторов?
> 
> О: 4.
> 
> В: Длина каждого из них?
> 
> О: 2 метра.
> 
> В: Против какого оружия её векторы абсолютно бессильны?
> 
> О: Молниемёт, рейлган, плазмаган, BFG10K, например. Список можно продолжить.


	3. Плен

К а э д э

«Я выжила… А где?.. ублюдок.  
Стоит тут около меня  
И смотрит. Сволочь. Ну держись…  
Сейчас ты у меня получишь.  
Сейчас… О нет, куда же руки  
Мои чудесные пропали?!  
Не получается!!»

И г р о к

Конечно.  
Тебе же больно.

К а э д э

«Ненавижу  
Его…»

И г р о к

Расслабься.

К а э д э

«…Почему?  
Зачем ты вынул эту штуку?!  
Какой-то шар… Стеклянный, что ли?  
…Ты что?»

И г р о к

Лежи спокойно.

К а э д э

«…Эй!»

И г р о к

Вот так…

К а э д э

«…Он ввёл его в мою  
Грудную клетку? Как?!. приятно.  
И боль прошла… Невероятно!  
Лекарство, значит… Вот!.. мерзавец.  
Ушёл пока я находилась  
Под кайфом. Вон он, негодяй…  
Опять закрыл меня… Так я  
Нужна ему… Зачем?»

И г р о к

Сейчас  
Я объясню тебе зачем  
Ты мне нужна.

К а э д э

«Валяй…»

И г р о к

Мечтаешь  
Убить меня?

К а э д э

«Дай мне такую  
Возможность».

И г р о к

Выходи.

К а э д э

«…Он что,  
Серьёзно?»

И г р о к

Ну же, дверь открыта…  
Возьмёшь оружие и будем  
Сражаться в честном поединке.  
Сражаться насмерть!

К а э д э

«Что? Понятно…  
А если я тебя пошлю  
Куда подальше?!»

И г р о к

Хорошо.  
Побудешь здесь пока… Как только  
Надумаешь — нажми на кнопку.  
В стене. Вон ту. И я приду.

  
ПОЗЖЕ

И г р о к

Готова? Отвечай. Я здесь.  
Я здесь, оставь в покое кнопку.

(Каэдэ вектором продолжает  
нажимать на кнопку)

Да перестань ты нажимать  
На эту!.. кнопку. Я смотрю,  
Тебе тут весело… Отлично!  
Теперь я сам к тебе приду.  
Через неделю… Не скучай!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Хорошо.  
> Тогда какое оружие абсолютно бессильно против её векторов?
> 
> О: Пулемёт, дробовик, гранатомёт, ракетомёт, например.  
> Список можно продолжить.  
> Дробовик, впрочем, может оказаться эффективным против неё, но только на коротких дистанциях (стрелять необходимо практически в упор).  
> Гранаты и ракеты она вообще способна отослать обратно в атакующего.
> 
> Кстати.  
> В моменты особо сильных вспышек ярости Каэдэ может перейти в режим берсерка.  
> Сила её психокинетических способностей в этом состоянии повышается на порядок: удары векторами (когда не режет) наносит более мощные, а объекты поднимает в воздух более тяжёлые.  
> Сами векторы становятся ещё длиннее и смертоноснее (легче, например, проникают сквозь какую-нибудь толстую и прочную броню и всякие другие препятствия).  
> Внешне она отличается только рогами (более длинные).  
> Минус такого состояния заключается в том, что запас её жизненных сил постоянно уменьшается, вследствие чего она, если вовремя не остановится, обязательно погибнет (расплавится).


	4. Портал

К а э д э

«Ага… Пришёл уже. И сам  
Уснул, усевшись у стены…  
Не стал будить меня. Ну ладно,  
Давай с тобой поговорим».

…Каэдэ?

(Игрок тут же проснулся)

Так меня зовут?  
Мне снился сон, в котором ты  
Меня так звал…

И г р о к

Да, ты Каэдэ.  
Готова?

К а э д э

Нет. Я не играю  
В такие игры.

И г р о к

Но придётся.

К а э д э

Заставь меня.

И г р о к

Зачем? Ты скоро  
Сама захочешь…

К а э д э

Почему?

И г р о к

Ты прирождённая убийца.  
Ты убиваешь инстинктивно!

К а э д э

Какая чушь…

И г р о к

О, это правда…

К а э д э

Ты ошибаешься.

И г р о к

Выходит,  
Я зря стрелял в тебя?

К а э д э

Конечно!

И г р о к

Но ты же выпустила _их…_

К а э д э

…Те «руки»?

И г р о к

Векторы.

К а э д э

И что?!

И г р о к

Ты собиралась причинить  
Мне вред с их помощью…

К а э д э

Совсем  
Не собиралась! Ну послушай!  
Я выпустила их случайно!  
Мне даже не было известно,  
Что я способна на такое…  
Клянусь тебе!

И г р о к

Ты всё равно  
Могла убить меня…

К а э д э

Ну ладно,  
Ты защищался! А потом?!

И г р о к

Я принял меры.

К а э д э

Ты сказал,  
Что собираешься со мной  
Сражаться! Насмерть!

И г р о к

Да.

К а э д э

Зачем?!

И г р о к

Так надо.

К а э д э

Почему?!?

И г р о к

Узнаешь  
Потом.

К а э д э

Хочу всё знать сейчас!!  
Где мы находимся?

И г р о к

Где мы  
Находимся…

К а э д э

Мы на какой-то  
Секретной базе, так?

И г р о к

Конечно!  
В моём убежище.

К а э д э

Как я  
Здесь оказалась?

И г р о к

Подожди.  
Вернёмся в самое начало.  
Где мы находимся… Каэдэ,  
Я покажу тебе.

К а э д э

…Постой!  
Зачем ты снова подошёл  
К компьютеру?! Что ты?!.

И г р о к

Спокойно.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Открылся люк, и на поверхность  
Поднялся…

К а э д э

Что за хренотень?!  
…Что за махина?

И г р о к

Телепорт.

Р а с с к а з ч и к и И г р о к

_И засиял портал зловеще…_

К а э д э

Что?

И г р о к

Выходи, я говорю!  
Не доверяешь мне…

К а э д э

А ты  
Поверил мне?!

И г р о к

Поверил. Ну?  
Иди сюда. Вот молодец…

К а э д э

Куда ведёт портал?

И г р о к

В инферно.

К а э д э

Куда?

И г р о к

В инферно. Мы в аду.  
В аду, Каэдэ!

К а э д э

…Неужели?

И г р о к

Я отвечаю.

К а э д э

…Ну и ну.  
Не ожидала от тебя  
Такой ответ услышать…

И г р о к

Да уж…

К а э д э

И как, опасно там, в инферно?

И г р о к

Опасно.

К а э д э

Хорошо, ты первый!

И г р о к

Ты можешь не ходить…

К а э д э

Нет, я  
Пойду…

И г р о к

Уверена?

К а э д э

Покажешь  
Мне ад…

И г р о к

Я не шутил.

К а э д э

Ой, всё!

И г р о к

Ну что ж, держись…

К а э д э

…Твоя рука  
Холодная, как лёд.

И г р о к

Я знаю.


	5. Инферно

НА ДРУГОЙ СТОРОНЕ

К а э д э

«Как горячо… О нет…»

И г р о к

Инферно.  
Я говорил тебе… Что, страшно?

К а э д э

Ещё бы! Чёрт!!

И г р о к

Сегодня буря.  
А так…

К а э д э

Скорее…

И г р о к

Что?

К а э д э

Вернёмся!

И г р о к

Куда?

К а э д э

«Куда»?! А… где портал?

И г р о к

Где телепорт.

К а э д э

Так это был…

И г р о к

Билет в один конец? Возможно…  
Как повезёт.

К а э д э

Что ты сказал?  
Что ты сказал!?!

И г р о к

Не горячись.

К а э д э

Я. ПРОСТО. В БЕШЕНСТВЕ!!!

И г р о к

Я в курсе…  
А вот и местный телепорт!  
Вон, пробивается сквозь землю…

К а э д э

«Портал! Спасение!!»

И г р о к

Каэдэ!  
Каэдэ, стой! 

(Каэдэ вбежала в портал)

Ну вот… Держись!

  
В ДРУГОМ МИРЕ

К а э д э

«Как… холодно».

И г р о к

И тут буран!  
Замёрзла? Пустяки! Привыкнешь!  
…Со временем. Когда не можешь  
Замёрзнуть насмерть — привыкаешь  
И к адской стуже… А пока  
Пошли отсюда. Поднимайся.  
Вот так… Давай, идём… И вновь  
Портал, ведущий в неизвестность…  
Но в нашем случае — всё лучше  
Бескрайней ледяной пустыни.  
Почти. Как повезёт! Держись…

  
ЛУГ

И г р о к

Опять ненастная погода…  
Нехорошо… За мной.

К а э д э

В чём дело?

И г р о к

Дождь собирается.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И дождь  
Пошёл.

И г р о к

Быстрее.

К а э д э

Подожди.

И г р о к

Не отставай.

К а э д э

…Гляди.

И г р о к

Я вижу.

К а э д э

Трава… Шевелится! Повсюду!!  
НОГА!!! МЕНЯ СХВАТИЛИ!

И г р о к

Тихо!

К а э д э

Я еле вырвалась!! Вон там!  
Вон там!! Я чувствовала что-то!  
Вон, вылезает!!! Что за мерзость?!

(что-то красное)

И г р о к

Растение.

К а э д э

Вот это?!?

И г р о к

Да.  
Инопланетный организм.

К а э д э

Чего?!

И г р о к

Будь начеку: они  
Кусаются…

К а э д э

_Чего?!_ ОПЯТЬ!  
Ещё одно!!

И г р о к

Через минуту  
Их будет… Что с тобой? Ты плачешь…

К а э д э

Прошу тебя… Давай вернёмся!

И г р о к

На базу? Хорошо. Домой!

  
МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

И г р о к

Ну как?

К а э д э

Не подходи ко мне!  
…Не подходи. Стой, где стоишь!  
…Мне плохо. Голова… болит.  
Не приближайся! Что за шум?

И г р о к

Я ничего не слышу…

К а э д э

Нет…  
И здесь они!

И г р о к

«Они»?

К а э д э

Кругом  
Те щупальца! Ты что, не видишь?!

И г р о к

Я отведу тебя…

К а э д э

Не трогай!!  
Что я наделала!!!

И г р о к

Каэдэ…  
Подай мне голову.

К а э д э

…Кошмар.

И г р о к

Что, не поможешь мне? Ну ладно.  
Я справлюсь сам… Но не смотри!  
…Ах, бедная. Она уже  
Упала в обморок! Тем лучше…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Всегда ли нужен телепорт?
> 
> О: Нет. Существуют и особые порталы, которым для возникновения телепорт не нужен.
> 
> В: Все ли порталы «ведут в неизвестность»?
> 
> О: Не все. В некоторых можно увидеть конечный пункт назначения.
> 
> В: Она постоянно следом заходит за ним в порталы. Телефраг?
> 
> О: А он в сторону сразу отходит.
> 
> В: В Эпизоде 3 (про Войну) применялось климатическое оружие. Цитата оттуда же:
> 
> «Пусть эти твари подыхают  
> От холода! Пусть все подохнут!»
> 
> А здесь она не может погибнуть от «адской стужи»…
> 
> О: Холод искусственный (климатическое оружие) — убивает. Потому что это оружие.
> 
> Холод естественный (адская стужа) — только мучает. Ибо на то это и ад, чтобы в нём постоянно мучиться.
> 
> В: Всегда ли можно просто так взять и вызвать телепорт домой?
> 
> О: Нет.  
> Нельзя, например, сбежать во время официальной дуэли. Либо при выполнении какого-нибудь квеста/прохождения уровня. Либо, если мало поиграл (совершил убийств).  
> Арена позволила Игроку вернуться домой, т. к. на тот момент у него уже было на счету достаточное количество фрагов (убийств). Недавние фраги какое-то время учитываются, а после необходимо совершать новые убийства.  
> В общем, покинули свой мир — будьте добры играть.
> 
> В: Она снесла ему голову, но он выжил?! О_о
> 
> О: Такое вот чудовище. Однако он получил урон и потратил силы на восстановление. После нескольких таких атак он непременно погибнет.


	6. Нелюди

КОМНАТА КАЭДЭ

И г р о к

Пришла в себя.

К а э д э

Скажи, ты монстр?!  
Мне показалось…

И г р о к

Да.

К а э д э

О боже…

И г р о к

Дать огнемёт? Держи.

К а э д э

Зачем?

И г р о к

Ну как. Сожжёшь меня при первом  
Удобном случае.

К а э д э

Не надо.  
Ты ведь хороший, да?

И г р о к

Плохой.  
Я _очень_ злой.

К а э д э

…Пока не очень.

И г р о к

Пока.

К а э д э

Тогда пошёл отсюда!  
Злодей…

И г р о к

(уходя)

Мы всё равно сразимся.

  
КОМНАТА ИГРОКА

И г р о к

Чего пришла?

К а э д э

Не для того,  
Чтобы убить тебя.

И г р о к

Тогда  
Пошла отсюда. Прочь!

К а э д э

Какой  
Злопамятный. Давай мириться!

И г р о к

Я твой заклятый враг.

К а э д э

Послушай,  
Зачем нам убивать друг друга?  
Ты так и не сказал.

И г р о к

Спроси  
Любителя кровавых зрелищ.

К а э д э

Кого?

И г р о к

Того, кто правит этим  
Безумным миром — Вадригара.  
Он хочет, чтобы все сражались,  
И все сражаются.

К а э д э

Что значит  
Он «хочет»? Как это?

И г р о к

Он — бог.  
И он на многое способен.  
Поверь, в тебе ещё проснётся  
Инстинкт убийцы…

К а э д э

Ни-ко-гда.

И г р о к  
. . .

К а э д э  
. . .

И г р о к

Не стой. Садись.

К а э д э

Спасибо.

(села на стул)

И г р о к

Ну,  
Ещё вопросы…

К а э д э

Да… Я тоже  
Не человек?

И г р о к

Ты… не такая,  
Как все.

К а э д э

Ну да, по мне заметно.  
Наверняка меня считают  
Уродкой…

И г р о к

Кто?

К а э д э

Не знаю… Люди…

И г р о к

Терпеть их не могу.

К а э д э  
. . .

И г р о к

А хочешь,  
Я отращу себе рога?

К а э д э

О нет! Прошу тебя, не надо!  
Не превращайся ни во что  
Ужасное! Будь человеком!  
Пожалуйста!

И г р о к

Я постараюсь.

К а э д э

Ты не чудовище! Ты просто…

И г р о к

Другой?

К а э д э

Да! Не такой, как все…  
Куда ты?

И г р о к

Убивать.

К а э д э

А если  
Убьют тебя?

И г р о к

Пройдёт сто лет,  
И я воскресну. Все воскреснут.

К а э д э

И я?

И г р о к

И ты.

К а э д э

О нет…

И г р о к

Пока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Сто лет?
> 
> О: Необязательно. Может пройти и несколько десятков лет.
> 
> В: А она может совершить суицид, чтобы не мучиться в этом кошмаре? А когда воскреснет через лет сто — ещё один?
> 
> О: Может.  
> Но воскреснет уже через пару секунд.  
> Также не исключено существование и инстинкта, заставляющего персонажей стремиться выжить во что бы то ни стало.


	7. Цветок

КОМНАТА ИГРОКА

К а э д э

Так, как же я сюда попала?

И г р о к

Потом скажу.

К а э д э

А почему  
Я ничего не помню?

И г р о к

Тоже  
Скажу потом.

К а э д э

Скажи сейчас!

И г р о к

Прими мой вызов.

К а э д э

Чёрта с два!

И г р о к

Тогда не спрашивай.

К а э д э

Злодей…  
Ты почему меня не кормишь?!

И г р о к

Ты не голодная.

К а э д э

Ты прав…  
И пить не хочется. Ни капли.  
Который день уже!

И г р о к

В аду  
Всё по-другому.

К а э д э

Да… А сон?!

И г р о к

Привычка. Можно и не спать.  
Не всё так плохо.

К а э д э

Да, все просто  
Должны друг друга убивать!

И г р о к

Увы.

К а э д э

Ах, если бы не этот…  
Забыла, как его зовут.

И г р о к

И правильно. Не вспоминай  
О нём.

К а э д э

…А как зовут тебя?

И г р о к

Я сам не знаю.

К а э д э

Ты куда?  
Опять… Не пропадай надолго.

  
. . .

К а э д э

Ты занят?

И г р о к

Да.

К а э д э

Ты ничего  
Не делаешь… Или…

И г р о к

Смотри.

К а э д э

Пустая камера.

И г р о к

Пустая  
Пока.

К а э д э

Что там творится?

И г р о к

Жизнь.  
Готово. Можно открывать.

К а э д э

Не видно ничего…

И г р о к

Сейчас…  
Туман рассеется.

К а э д э

О, вижу!  
Цветок! Какая прелесть! …Как?  
Кто ты? Волшебник?

И г р о к

Дьявол.

К а э д э

…Ты?

И г р о к

Да, так считает Вадригар.  
Наверное, он прав. Держи.

(отдал Каэдэ цветок)

Оставь себе.

К а э д э

А что ещё  
Ты можешь сотворить?

И г р о к

Могу  
Создать какого-нибудь монстра.  
…Или красавицу. До завтра.

  
. . .

К а э д э

Ты в эти ленты нарядил  
Меня?

И г р о к

Не нравится?

К а э д э

Да так…  
Спросила. Стой.

И г р о к

Уйди с дороги.

К а э д э

В чём дело?

И г р о к

Хватит.

К а э д э

Что?

И г р о к

Пора  
Поставить точку!

К а э д э

В чём проблема?

И г р о к

Так надо!

К а э д э

Разве ты желаешь  
Мне зла?

И г р о к

Я враг! А ты!..

К а э д э

А я  
Так не считаю.

И г р о к

Чёрт возьми…  
Да что с тобой?! Ну почему  
Тебе не хочется?!

К а э д э

Чего?

И г р о к

Убить меня!

К а э д э

…Я не такая,  
Как все?

И г р о к

Оставь меня. Мне плохо,  
Когда ты рядом…

К а э д э

Почему?

И г р о к

Не знаю… Лучше умереть.

К а э д э

Не говори так.

И г р о к

Отпусти…

К а э д э

Какая тёплая…

И г р о к

Прощай.

К а э д э

Останься. Или я пойду  
С тобой.

И г р о к

Пойдём.

К а э д э

Пойдём!

И г р о к

Держись…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: А мыться героям надо?
> 
> О: Нет. Они всегда чистые (кровь, пыль/грязь исчезают потом сами по себе). Впрочем, это вовсе не означает, что персонажи никогда не принимают ванну в целях получения эстетического удовольствия…
> 
> В: Значит, это Игрок её сотворил… Как?
> 
> О: При помощи машины, материализующей его мысли.
> 
> В: Трудно ему было её придумывать?
> 
> О: Времени, во всяком случае, ушло гораздо больше, чем на создание простого цветка.
> 
> В: Откуда у него такие возможности?
> 
> О: В игре предусмотрена поддержка модов. Значит, Вадригар (бог) совсем не против того, чтобы Игрок (дьявол) тоже что-нибудь создавал.
> 
> В: Без этой машины он обойтись не может?
> 
> О: Не может.


	8. Живая

МИР КАЭДЭ

К а э д э

Здесь так прекрасно…

И г р о к

Да.

К а э д э

Выходит…

И г р о к

Есть и хорошие места.  
И этот рай принадлежит  
Тебе, тебе одной, Каэдэ.  
Прощай.

К а э д э

Уходишь?

И г р о к

Навсегда.

К а э д э

Я думаю, во мне проснулся  
Инстинкт убийцы.

И г р о к

Я готов.

К а э д э

Не здесь. И не сейчас. Сразимся…

И г р о к

Когда?!

К а э д э

Когда я тоже буду  
Готова!

И г р о к

Ты сказала!..

К а э д э

Да!!

И г р о к

Тогда чего мы ждём?!

К а э д э

Я просто…  
Не так хочу.

И г р о к

Сейчас захочешь.  
Пора сказать тебе…

К а э д э

Я знаю.  
 _Ты_ сотворил меня.

И г р о к

Нет, я лишь  
Клонировал тебя…

К а э д э

…Так есть  
Ещё одна?

И г р о к

Была. Когда-то…

К а э д э

Она…

И г р о к

Мертва. И не воскреснет.

К а э д э

Ты говорил…

И г р о к

В её Вселенной  
Не воскресают.

К а э д э

Понимаю.  
А здесь…

И г р о к

А здесь она живая.  
Живая!

К а э д э

Замолчи!

И г р о к

ЖИВАЯ!!!  
…Такая же.

К а э д э

Молчи…

И г р о к

Совсем  
Как настоящая…

К а э д э

Заткнись!!

И г р о к

Ну, захотела?

К а э д э

Захотела…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И появился телепорт.

  
АРЕНА В КОСМОСЕ

И г р о к

(полуживой, на коленях)

Давай…

К а э д э

Достаточно.

И г р о к

Прикончи  
Меня… Или погибнешь ты.  
Я выстрелю в тебя!

К а э д э

Стреляй.

И г р о к  
. . .

К а э д э

Стреляй!

И г р о к

Нет… Ни за что. Сдаюсь.  
Я не убью её, понятно!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И появился Бафомет.

И г р о к

Я не убью её…

Б а ф о м е т

**УМРИ!!!**

(пламенным бичом  
рассёк Игроку спину;  
тут же исчез в яркой вспышке)

К а э д э

Нет…

И г р о к

Пустяки…

К а э д э

(в слезах)

Не умирай!

И г р о к

Я ведь воскресну…

К а э д э

Ну и что.  
Не оставляй меня.

И г р о к

Так надо.  
Очаровательна… Каэдэ,  
Прости меня за всё. Прощай…

(рассыпался на мелкие осколки)

К а э д э  
. . .

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И засияли два портала.

К а э д э

«Убить их? **Всех…** Или вернуться  
Домой? И ждать? Ждать целый век?  
 **Убью их…** Нет! Я не такая,  
Как _вы…_ Как _все_ вы… Как _она._

  
ГДЕ-ТО. КОГДА-ТО

К а э д э

«Я дома. Всё ещё. Я жду.  
Я помню всё ещё. Я… _помню._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: У Каэдэ появился свой мир?
> 
> О: Ну у неё же должен быть дом.
> 
> В: Откуда этот мир взялся?
> 
> О: Из подсознания самой Каэдэ.  
> Когда она появилась во Вселенной Вечной Арены, автоматически был создан и мир для неё.
> 
> В: А раньше она не могла попасть в свой мир?
> 
> О: Нет. Доступ в свою обитель персонаж получает только после выполнения некоторого условия.  
> Например, после совершения определённого числа убийств. Либо после победы над каким-нибудь боссом (Игроком в данном случае).
> 
> — Но она же не победила его. И вообще до сих пор никого не убила.
> 
> — Он её создатель и при желании сам может избавить её от необходимости выполнять данные условия. Что, собственно, и сделал.
> 
> В: Можно ли проникнуть в мир Каэдэ без её ведома/разрешения?
> 
> О: Нельзя.
> 
> В: Почему она разозлилась?
> 
> О: Потому что не хотела оказаться чьей-то копией.
> 
> В: За что его убили?
> 
> О: За отказ продолжать бой. До этого он договорился с организатором поединка, чтобы это был бой насмерть. Каэдэ ничего не знала.
> 
> Бафометы — слуги Вадригара. То же, что архангелы. Статуи этих существ можно встретить на Q3DM9 и Q3DM10.
> 
> В: «Рассыпался»?
> 
> О: Да, во время смерти он рассыпается на мелкие полигоны.  
> Или на пиксели, если речь идёт о каком-нибудь файтинге с 2d графикой. Привидения — они такие…
> 
> В: «Ждать целый век». Серьёзно?
> 
> О: Пребывать в состоянии сна можно и много лет подряд.
> 
> «Где-то» — имеется в виду «где-то в её мире».
> 
> Музыка во время их битвы —  
> Pharao  
> I Show You Secrets


End file.
